


Trust me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Handcuffs, Romance, Temptation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants Buffy to trust him.





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trust me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 210  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants Buffy to trust him.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 26 for the phrase 'Trust me' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike dangled the handcuffs from his finger, holding them high so she could see them and repeated the same question he had asked a few weeks before. "Do you trust me?"

Buffy stared, her eyes glancing from the handcuffs, to his face and back again. While it was true they had done all manner of things to each other; some she had never dreamed possible not even in her wildest fantasies. But trust took them to a whole new level of intimacy. And although she knew Spike wouldn't bite her without her say so she wasn't sure if he tied her up and had unfettered access to her body he wouldn't be able to talk her into it.

His fingers grazed her naked breast before sliding up to curl beneath her chin urging her to look at him. "Come on. You know you want to." He leaned closer until his lips teased hers. "Trust me." He whispered against her mouth.

Just like that she was lost. A breathless _yes_ escaped her as she held out her hands in front of her body. 

Spike ran his hands down her arms, his fingers gently soothing. “I promise you, you won’t regret it.’ 

And much to Buffy’s unadulterated pleasure Spike kept his word.


End file.
